


Do The Math

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Big time pining, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, Unresolved big time pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”I said is the x here right or did I get it wrong again?” Yamada sighs and taps his notepad with the back of his pencil, entirely unaware of how gorgeous he looks while doing it.





	Do The Math

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Yamada feelings, as well as rewardwritten for gyozahime for managing life in general

”Hey? Are you listening to me?”

Chinen blinks and he feels the blush on his cheeks flare up in a millisecond.

”Sorry, what?” He asks, wetting his lips nervously while inwardly cursing himself for getting caught staring, _again_.

”I said is the x here right or did I get it wrong again?” Yamada sighs and taps his notepad with the back of his pencil, entirely unaware of how gorgeous he looks while doing it.

”Uhm.” Chinen swallows, reaching out for Yamada’s notes over the café table since he really can’t remember what the problem was to begin with. ”Let me see.”

Yamada’s hopeless at math. Always has been, and Chinen wonders if he’d even have become as close with him as he is now if Yamada hadn’t been hopeless at math even back when they met as tiny juniors.This problem is no exception, and Chinen takes a breath for strength before he looks up to explain what Yamada did wrong.

Things worked fine until just recently. Yesterday, more like it. Yamada was always cute, first as a chubby child, then as an awkward young teenager. Chinen always liked his looks, his behaviour, him. Too much from day one probably, he was teased for not being able to see Yamada’s flaws from the start. But he sees them, he just doesn’t think they’re a problem.

But now. Yamada turned seventeen just a few weeks ago, and yesterday he dyed his hair a gorgeous hazel and Chinen doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s always had cravings watching Yamada, to touch his skin and his lips and his hair and show him all the affection he could, but this is different. These feelings aren’t even cravings, they’re needs and they’re aggressive.

He wants to grab Yamada’s collar and push him back into the café armchair, crawl into his lap and press himself up against him, grind on him and just shake him for being so fucking beautiful. Wants to kiss him until his lips bruise, wants to pull his hair and suck at his skin and make him moan and cry Chinen’s name.

And it’s absolutely terrifying because he’s just at the edge of not being able to control himself. He’s only sixteen and a half himself but he’s never felt so attracted to anyone before in his life, all his affection and love for Yamada combined with that hazel hair and his flawless damn face is just too much. Way too much.

The problem is that everyone wants Yamada. Everyone. Yamada’s confided in him several times how awkward he feels that people are suddenly so interested in him, that girls confess to him and senpai watch him with glittering eyes. That he’s a little scared and that he doesn’t want anyone to look at him like that, wants people to like him for who he is and not what he suddenly turned out to look like. Complains that nobody even thought about him as desirable just a few years ago, and Chinen always has to bite his lip to keep from telling Yamada that HE DID.

And so he can’t admit to being one in the bunch, one of those who want to fuck Yamada so bad he can’t even sleep at night.

”What, why is that? Why can’t it be here?” Yamada complains, his fingers brushing Chinen’s as he points at the paper to show his point.

The touch is like a scorch to Chinen’s skin, his hormones fluttering all over in his body as Yamada leans closer and his cologne sifts into his sensory system. But he just swallows, takes a breath, and goes on to explain math rules to his best friend.

 


End file.
